


Need You, Need This

by Sheytsa



Series: How Do You Need It [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Jealousy, Background Strength Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Positivity, Captain America: The First Avenger, Competitive Giving Each Other Shit, Hurried Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Steve and Bucky love Steve's old body and Steve's new body, Wall Sex, and cans of shitty food, and tenderness, especially time, is now Kinkcember 2017, wartime means you ration everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheytsa/pseuds/Sheytsa
Summary: Not enough of anything in war. Not enough time, not enough sleep, not enoughtouch.Never enough, and a mission tomorrow, maybe we can steal just a minute...aw c'mon, Buck, you know we've done crazier.





	Need You, Need This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Once Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609691) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



They get out of the briefing late: the air-raid siren is about the only thing that Phillips accepts as an excuse for tardiness. They raid the mess tent on the way back: mission tomorrow means they need to fuel up. They’re alone on the walk back: the mess was technically closed, all available personnel are on cleanup and recovery (mission tomorrow is the only excuse Steve will accept for not putting himself to work hauling rubble), the shortcut runs behind the shuttered offices back where the tanks are lined up (not much use for ’em in London, thank fucking Christ, not yet anyway), and there’s a fine drizzle falling. 

It’s pitch dark. Steve grabs Bucky’s arm.

“Wh - ”

Steve shushes him. Listens intently.

No one around. No one closer than the bulldozers, he’d guess.

“Bucky.” Steve puts down the crate he’s carrying and pulls him close.

Bucky goes tense in his arms, looks around, listens. He damn well knows there’s no one here just as well as Steve does. He’s nervous anyway: he damn well knows what Steve means by stopping them here, his ragged breathing proves it. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me.”

“C’mon,” Steve begs, stroking down Bucky’s back. “How long’s it fuckin’ been?”

Bucky swallows. Too long. It’s been too fuckin’ long since they had more than a quick handjob, a kiss here and there; they can never get billeted together on base in London, what with Steve being a fuckin’ officer and all, and it’s not like he can exactly go to the mat for their sleeping arrangements. They’ve been training, and fuckin’  _ filming, _ watching the crews frame Bucky’s face, his body, watching Bucky watch him - 

Their noses brush together, breathing the same air. Bucky’s hips press close.

Bucky’s eyes flick back and forth. “You’re crazy,” he mutters. He can tell Steve wants more than just a hand. 

“Please, Buck,” Steve begs. “I need you.”

Bucky’s never been able to say no to that. His mouth crashes onto Steve’s, hands grabbing Steve’s face. He needs this just as bad as Steve does, Christ. 

“Bucky.” Steve pushes his hands up under Bucky’s fucking beautiful fucking jacket, fucking gorgeous on him buttoned up neat and gorgeous hanging off him in the back of a bar. He pulls Bucky’s blouse out of his waistband and gets his hands on Bucky’s skin.

“Jesus fuck, Steve.” He moves on to kissing Steve’s neck; Steve’s always loved that, and since the serum and the war Bucky can suck bruises onto him without worrying if anyone sees. He fucking loves it, he does it every chance they get. 

Steve lets out a shuddering breath, choking down a moan. 

Bucky laughs, so sweet and low. “One of these days, Steve,” he pants. “Gonna get you someplace with no one around for miles, or a brothel where no one knows us, over a fuckin’ - ” Steve kisses his mouth - “jazz club in full swing, wanna make you yowl like a fuckin’ cat - ”

Oh, God. Steve bites Bucky’s lip to keep quiet. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky breathes. “That’s perfect.”

Oh, Steve ain’t gonna just take that. Steve was never one of Bucky’s starry-eyed good girls. Never wanted one either. “Talk all you want, Buck,” he growls. Rakes his nails down Bucky’s back, making him jump and snap his hips.  _ Just like that, fuckin’ sweetheart. _ He bites Bucky’s lip and licks it, until Bucky’s knees get weak and little sounds keep blooming and dying in the back of his mouth. “I got your number. You’re the one who sings, you’re the one who yells when you stub your toe. Gonna make you come with my hand on your mouth, so you can scream all you want, so you don’t have to worry - ”

Bucky surges against him, kissing him hard. Steve backs into the wall while Bucky palms his cock through his trousers, then goes for his fly.

“Yes, yes, yes, please, fuck, yes.” Steve opens up both their jackets. He snatches Bucky’s hand and shoves it down the back of his waistband.

“Fuck, Stevie, you’re crazy,” Bucky whispers against his mouth. That doesn’t stop him from squeezing Steve’s ass, and he doesn’t stop Steve from wrapping a leg up around his hips. “Always so, fuck, you’re so fuckin’ crazy.” 

“Yeah, Buck, need you.” Steve shifts around, where’s - yeah, there’s that crate of liberated cans. Steve doesn’t want to deal with mud stains on his knees. He gets Bucky’s cock loose and sucks it down. 

Bucky lets out a rough, throaty gasp. His cock jumps in Steve’s mouth. He shoves his hands into Steve’s wet hair. 

Steve gets his hands on Bucky’s bare hips. He needs Bucky’s skin; he’ll take whatever he can get. He hums around Bucky’s cock as he pulls back, swirls his tongue under the lip of his foreskin, takes him deep again.

Bucky bites down a sob. His hands get so tender on Steve’s face. If he cries, the rain will hide it. “Gonna suck me off, Stevie?” he pants.

No. He isn’t. He stands. “Just need you wet,” he whispers, dropping his trousers down to his thighs.

“Fuck.” Bucky grabs his hips and pushes their cocks together. “This is crazy.” 

Hot, wet, hard, skin, God, Steve could come just like this, so fucking good. But he needs more. He grabs one of Bucky’s hands - Bucky uses both, doesn’t matter - and sucks the fingers into his mouth, one, then a second, then both together. 

“Christ, Stevie.” Bucky’s so hushed, Steve can barely hear him under the rain.

“Please.” Steve’s begging for serious now. He doesn’t really care which way they do it, but the new body can take it better with no grease and no time. 

Bucky doesn’t answer for a second; he’s always gotta be the wet-blanket practical one, but he doesn’t actually want to say no.

“I’ll keep an ear open.”

“Bullshit.” 

Steve has to laugh; he’s not wrong. 

“Fuck. Yes.  _ Yes.” _ Bucky shoves his fingers back into Steve’s mouth, trying to gag him enough to get them nice and slick. His hand drops straight under Steve’s ass, avoiding the rain. “Gonna turn for me? Or can you...?”

“Yeah, Buck, yeah.” Steve steps up on the crate. He pushes back against the wall and swings his other leg up as far as his trousers will let him. 

Bucky catches his thigh on his elbow. “Don’t tear ’em,” he chuckles darkly. There’s no time for that terrifying image to sink in, though, because Bucky’s fingers are sliding inside him.

“Bucky,” he pants. “Bucky, Bucky, oh, fuckin’ Christ - ” He’s not being gentle, he’s not being slow, and Steve can’t relax the way he should balancing like this. So the stretch and burn is fierce, but it’s  _ Bucky, _ Bucky,  _ God. _

“Here - ” Bucky plants his free hand under Steve’s ass and hitches him up higher, so one knee’s over Buck’s shoulder and one’s on his arm. 

Jesus, Mary, fuckin’ - Steve  _ loves _ that, loves that Bucky can still lift him up and hold him like this. With all his weight on Bucky, Bucky’s fingers sink right in. They bite back twin needy sounds. 

Bucky’s fingers start to pump in and out of him in time to his ragged breath. 

Steve’s mind is getting hazy with pleasure. Tactics, now, before it gets worse. Bucky’s leaning hard into him; he’s always been strong, rough, beautiful, and he’s even stronger now, but it’s still a lot of weight, and Steve meant it when he said he wasn’t gonna let Bucky worry. His fingers dig into the bricks, and it’s something, but it’s also pushing him off the wall. He flails his lower foot -  _ there, _ one of the tanks, perfect, he plants his boot, yeah.

Bucky makes a strangled sound, and his hand pulls out of Steve just this side of too rough. He shifts a fraction of Steve’s weight onto his thigh and whips his hand up to their faces. Steve licks it, they both spit on it, then Bucky wraps the hand around his own cock. His eyes roll back, and he shudders.

“Please, Bucky, now,” Steve whispers, hoarse and desperate. He takes a hand off the wall and grabs Bucky’s hip, pulling him in. 

“Stevie, Stevie, God Stevie.” The blunt tip of Bucky’s cock nudges Steve’s rim and then pushes inside, it’s so fucking big and so fucking  _ good _ and it hurts but Steve can feel it healing already, God, it’s such a - such a fucking high,  _ Christ, _ and  _ nothing _ feels like this, nothing’s like a cock inside him,  _ Bucky’s _ cock in him.

Steve’s head rolls back against the bricks. Bucky shifts, taking Steve’s weight off the tank, and drops Steve down onto his cock, all the way in. They both moan. 

They both freeze, and their eyes meet. Steve listens.

He does this incoherent waggling gesture with his head - _no one heard, yes,_ _go on_ \- but Bucky understands him just like always. 

Bucky thrusts in again, and again, like he’s in no hurry. His face is tight, he’s feeling just what Steve’s feeling -  _ missed you, need you, too fucking long _ . It’s his turn to run his free hand up under Steve’s blouse, desperately seeking skin.

Pleasure fills Steve in waves. It’s hard to bite back the sounds he wants to make when there’s no one in the world but the two of them, nothing but the two of them and they’re going to fill the whole world with heat, every inch. “Bucky,” he gasps, half sobs. 

God, Bucky’s eyes are huge and luminous, full-moon-raining eyes. Bucky pushes closer to him, folds Steve’s knee almost to his shoulder so he’s raking the sweet spot inside him, making Steve twist and writhe. “Love that, Stevie,” he murmurs. “Still so, fuck, so bendy,  _ fuck, _ can still do you just like this,  _ fuck, _ Steve - ”

Steve grabs Bucky’s face and kisses him hard, muffling a cry in his mouth. 

Bucky’s eyes close, his face is wet, cool and warm in patches, tears in the rain, Steve’s abruptly sure. Christ.  _ Could die tomorrow, we could, could, no. No. _

Steve tangles his hand in Bucky’s hair. It’s unruly from the damp and sweat, the pomade giving up the ghost, and God, Steve loves it like this, Bucky slipping loose from his careful control. 

“God, Stevie,” Bucky pants, palming Steve’s ribs, grabbing everywhere he can reach. “God, do it, jack it for me, wanna see it, wanna see you, please - ”

“Fuck.”  _ Yes, _ Steve’s cock is  _ begging _ for it, Steve’s hand smells like Bucky’s hair and feels like a shock when he grabs himself, like a tube of Vita-rays, so much it almost hurts, makes him so big and hard and ready. It’s so  _ good, _ it’s  _ so good, _ and every thrust inside him,  _ you’re still here, you’re still here, you’re still here. _

Steve comes with his free hand gouging into the brick to stay quiet, Bucky fucking inside him so close to too much he nearly screams, Christ, he needs this so bad. Needs Bucky’s  _ skin _ \- Bucky’s blouse is plastered wet to his chest, gorgeous, but it’s not enough, he shoves his hand into Bucky’s clothes, grabs the base of Bucky’s cock and smears his spunk all over to keep it slick (God, that’s better, and Bucky makes this strangled little sound - ) 

“Bucky.” He needs it, he needs to make Bucky lose his fucking mind, needs the weight to come off Buck’s shoulders for five fucking minutes. He scrabbles out with his lower foot and - yes, right there, he can just reach the tank with the toe of his boot. It’s so  _ easy _ to push all his weight into the wall, make Bucky gasp as his head comes up, God, he fucking loves his new body. “Please,” he begs, getting his hand on Bucky’s belly.

Bucky bites the inside of his mouth, on the ragged edge. His shoulders loosen and spread and he fucks Steve harder, Jesus  _ fuck, _ can’t nail the sweet spot like this but Steve’s fuckin’  _ tight, _ like Bucky’s cock’s gonna hit his  _ chin,  _ Jesus  _ Christ. _

Steve digs his wall hand into the bricks and plants the other hand on Buck’s mouth. “Fuckin’ promised you, didn’t I,” he pants. “Don’t gotta worry, don’t worry ’bout  _ nothin’, _ just fuckin’  _ fuck _ me - ”

That does it, Bucky bites his hand and  _ howls, _ cries like Steve’s digging a bullet from his guts, and - ah, God, Steve’s half hard again and  _ aching, _ twitching and clenching in time with Bucky pulsing inside him.

Bucky’s head drops forward with a last, soft grunt. They pant there for a minute, Steve’s hand on Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky nuzzles under Steve’s ear. “Need me to...?” He tugs a clumsy hand out of Steve’s shirt, pushes it into the hair at the base of his cock. 

Yeah, he could go another round or three, but... “Already took too long,” he answers, trying to figure out how to get down.

Christ, Steve can  _ feel  _ Bucky’s eyes roll. “Fuckin’ kidding me. Crazy fuckin’ motherfucker,” he mutters, making Steve laugh softly. Bucky shifts under him, pulling out slow the way Steve likes. Steve keeps his boot planted and sighs, deep and shuddery.  _ Fuckin’ perfect. _

Steve clambers back to his feet, Bucky practically holding him like a damn starlet, and smirking the whole time. They pull out their handkerchiefs and clean each other up, tuck each other back in.

Their eyes meet, their arms go around each other. God, after fucking against a wall like that, Steve expected to have to reach up for him, it still shocks him to lean down to kiss Bucky. Kissing him’s the same, though, mouth so soft and sweet after, except for the needy edge that the sex didn’t quite wash away. That the sex just made a little sharper.

Bucky holds him tight and desperate, crowding him against the wall. “Tomorrow, gonna hold you, gonna sleep with my arms around you all damn  _ night,” _ he growls.

“Tomorrow, tomorrow,” please God, please God, please please please.

It feels like a year before they can stand apart from each other, one of those telescoping moments you normally get in a pitched battle. Or right before.

Finally they let each other go, straighten each other’s uniforms, Bucky’s fingers running down his ribs. They nod, soldier faces back on. Steve bends for their swiped rations crate. 

“Oh, shit,” Steve mutters. 

Bucky looks too, and starts to laugh.

Fuckin’  _ finger gouges _ in the damn bricks. “What the fuck,” Steve says. Nope, there’s nothing else those marks could really be, they can’t even look like bullet holes for Christ’s sake. “It’s not that fuckin’ funny - “

“Yes it fuckin’ is.” No fuckin’ sympathy. 

“Didn’t know I could - Jesus, what are we gonna...” Goddamn it, Steve’s too weak, he’s laughing too.

“Don’t worry, pal, anybody sees ’em they can just think Carter was sucking your cock back here - ”

“Watch your  _ fuckin’ _ language, Buck. Christ.”

“Well excuse  _ me, _ Mr. Please Bucky Fuck Me, Bucky Please I Need It So Bad I Don’t Care if there’s a fuckin’  _ radio _ around, or did you see a fuckin’  _ general?” _

“Fuck  _ you, _ Barnes, _ ” _ Steve growls, but he’s still laughing. Can’t not. He shoves Bucky with his shoulder, maybe a little harder than is really nice. Buck shakes his head and shoves him back. 

They start to amble along the back of the building. Bucky shakes his head again. “Can’t believe you didn’t tear your damn crotch open.” 

“That’s some kinda nightmare to joke about, Jesus. Good thing I’m so  _ bendy _ \- ”

Bucky grabs him by the neck and kisses him, wrapping himself around Steve’s side, half behind his shoulder. 

They lean their heads and breathe rough together for one more stolen moment. Steve’s eyes flutter open to see Bucky’s already open, staring with desperate intensity like he’s trying to memorize Steve’s face.

Steve stares back, and Bucky’s mouth turns up at the corner, and his eyes crinkle, so damn tender it makes Steve’s heart hurt. Makes him smile back, helpless not to follow Bucky anywhere. 

Bucky brushes their shoulders together one more time, then steps deliberately away. “C’mon, Cap,” he says softly. “Gotta catch some shuteye.”

Steve smirks and starts moving. “Yes _ sir.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [day 23 of Kinktober!](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017) (Due to an outbreak of Real Life, Kinktober is now Kinkcember, but that's okay! The final piece of the triptych will hopefully be posted in Kinkuary.) Thanks so much to an_fish for beta!
> 
> Structure taken from Rubynye’s extremely impressive [Thematic Series: Death and Sex.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/520591) This fic and its companions aren’t literally each inspired one-for-one by the fics in her series; the relationship between the stories and the overall triptych structure are what I’m playing with here. It’s a really neat form I hadn’t seen before.
> 
> Speaking of overly ambitious projects, are there any Russian speakers on here who're interested in doing some beta? The final installment is the Winter Soldier and the Black Widow in the Red Room, and I remember my college Russian well enough to have written some dialogue, but I could *definitely* use another pair of eyes. Honestly, half the reason this piece was so late is now I have to finish the Russian one, Holy fuckin' Christ, I am crazier than Steve. 
> 
> And finally, if you want something to really feel the atmosphere of Secret World War Two Desire In Stolen Industrial Spaces In The Rain, I've been watching [alt-J's Deadcrush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOJUNJ1o394) every time I worked on this :-D


End file.
